


Sunflower

by hourololo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourololo/pseuds/hourololo
Summary: Chanyeol kept bringing sandwiches for his best friend on every Friday morning, since high school, for 4 years - and one of these mornings turned out to be different.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wrote this while listening to post malone's sunflower and i know the lyrics dont match what i wrote but whatever-  
> \- also, english is not my first language so if i made any mistakes, let me know :>

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the bestest friends. If one of them happened to be in trouble, there was no way the other one didn't reach for help. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was the only person he could rely on forever, and Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was the person that would always be willing to help him, no matter what.

It had been quite some time since Baekhyun had had a crush on one of their seniors. Chanyeol was the first person to find out, and he kept encouraging him to confess to his crush.  
Eventually, after two months of Chanyeol pushing him, Baekhyun confessed to his crush... But that relationship didn't last long.

One day, Baekhyun called Chanyeol. It took him a few minutes to finish that short sentence since he was sobbing, "We broke up." Chanyeol didn't even waste one second. He got up immediately and started packing his bag, "Hey, it's fine. I'll be at your place soon."

10 minuets later, Baekhyun's head was on Chanyeol's shoulder, instead of the pillow; and instead of his owns hands, it was Chanyeol's hands that were wiping away his tears. Chanyeol listened in silence while Baekhyun poured his heart out. After about an hour when Baekhyun's sobs stopped, Chanyeol asked, "Hey, want me to make you a sandwich?" Baekhyun just stared at him. "It'll make you feel better. You need to eat something nevertheless."

Three minutes later, the sandwich was ready. Chanyeol was right! It really did make him feel better. From that day on, whenever Baekhyun felt down, he called Chanyeol and asked for a sandwich.

Four years passed. The two were now college students and although they were busier compared to when they were high school students, Chanyeol never said no to Baekhyun whenever he asked for a sandwich. They had less free time than before, and that was why Baekhyun lied to Chanyeol a few times about him being sad. He just missed Chanyeol and wanted to see him. 

Since he felt guilty, he told Chanyeol the truth and unlike his expectation, the latter didn't get mad at all. He smiled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Alright, I can make sandwiches every week and visit you." Baekhyun agreed to that without hesitation, so Chanyeol started showing up at his place every Friday morning, with two sandwiches.

It was another Friday morning. Baekhyun was reading a book when the doorbell rang. He stood up, "I'm coming!" He opened the door, but his eyes widened in surprise.

Well, he had been expecting Chanyeol, but not without any sandwiches and with a bunch of sunflowers instead.

By only looking at Chanyeol's eyes, he could see how nervous he was. Baekhyun wanted to say something, but Chanyeol was faster, "I've been making the same sandwich for you, over and over again, for four years. But I've never actually asked you this... Mr. Byun, does the quality of them please you?"

His silly tone made Baekhyun laugh, "Yes, of course it does."

Chanyeol took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Well, I'm glad you liked them till now... But if you want more sandwiches, you have to kiss me."

Baekhyun's eyes widened in astonishment. He noticed the nervousness had made Chanyeol push his nails through the stem of the flowers he was holding.

Baekhyun chuckled, "You know, if you want a kiss, you have to come closer."

All of a sudden, all the anxiousness went away and he was on cloud nine. He stared fondly into Baekhyun's eyes, and took a step closer to him. Baekhyun grabbed his neck. Pulling his head down, he finally met those warm lips after four years.

Chanyeol kissed him softly and slowly, "Hey, you have no idea how much I had been waiting for this."

Baekhyun smiled, "We have enough time to talk. Save it for later, I want to kiss you now."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading it!! i'd be glad to know your opinion about it huhuh
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hourololo/) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/hourololo/)


End file.
